Jardin de givre
by Blue Doctor
Summary: C'était un soir de Noël banal pour Mathieu Sommet, un soir qu'il allait encore passer tout seul, à regarder les flocons tomber par la fenêtre, et à observer les illuminations moisies de sa rue. Mais c'était sans compter un appel d'un certain Antoine. Matoine.


Jardin** de givre**

**Note de l'auteure:Bon, voilà mon cadeau de Noël (un peu en retard)! "Wahooou un Matoine, comme c'est original... " Allez-vous dire. Mais! C'est une première pour moi :3 alors soyez gentil, ne me dites pas que c'est trop OOC ou bâclé même si je ne l'ai fait qu'en 2 heures :3**

_**Bonne **__**lecture! :D**_

"Ah, comme la neige a neigé. Ma vitre est un jardin de givre."

Que faisait-il là, à cette heure-ci? Il était un peu perdu, et confus à dire vrai. L'appel qu'il avait reçu d'Antoine, son ami et collègue l'avait étonné, surtout à cette heure tardive -qui était minuit- pour lui dire qu'il voulait lui parler, et qu'il arrivait. Il avait bien tenté de lui dire qu'il était bien trop tard, que son appartement était en désordre, mais il n'avait rien écouté. Ainsi Mathieu avait décidé d'attendre devant son propre chez-lui, pour satisfaire les étranges besoins du psychopathe aux cheveux fous.

C'était le soir de Noël, et les flocons tombaient un peu comme des morceaux de cendre à la lueur des réverbères blafards, et des illuminations plutôt moisies. En effet, cette année, la mairie n'y avait pas accordé un très gros budget, et l'on pouvait ainsi lire en grosses lettres de néon dorées dans toute la ville "Joyeuses fêtes", aucun changement, aucune originalité. Le schizophrène ne les aimait pas, et il était gelé. La neige se déposait sur son nez, pour fondre aussitôt et tracer de petites rigoles sur sa peau fraîche.

Ça y était, il voyait enfin Antoine se dessiner dans la pénombre à l'autre bout de la rue, son pas hésitant sur les pavés glissants recouverts de verglas. Son écharpe portée par le petit vent nocturne lui donnait un air assez amusant d'aventurier mais sa mine concentrée sur le fait de ne pas tomber atténuait cela. Et alors qu'il arrivait à sa hauteur, et qu'il se penchait pour lui parler, il glissa sur le ventre, le menton en avant et les jambes en l'air, ce qui déclencha l'hilarité de son collègue.

-"Quelle belle entrée!" Fit ce dernier ironiquement, riant un peu plus en voyant le brun ronchonner, mécontent.

Celui-ci se redressa, massant sa mâchoire, et époussetant son manteau recouvert de flocons.

-"Et que me vaut le plaisir de cette visite si tardive?" se renseigna Mathieu, un peu agacé que tout cela prenne si longtemps.

Mathieu bu une gorgée de la bière qu'il avait amenée avec lui, afin de ne pas mourir de froid au milieu des flocons tourbillonnant. Il sentit le liquide couler dans son œsophage, le réchauffant un peu. Et alors qu'il redescendait la bouteille, deux lèvres vinrent se coller aux siennes, deux lèvres sures d'elles et aventurières. Le schizophrène eut tout d'abord un mouvement de recul par rapport à ces intruses en réalisant que la personne l'embrassant à cet instant était son ami. Mais il prit conscience que son coeur se gonflait, se remplissait d'une joie nouvelle à l'idée qu'Antoine puisse l'aimer. Alors il se laissa faire.

Son esprit planait au dessus de la scène tandis que la bouche du psychopathe se faisait pressante, enivrante, douce et délicate à la fois. L'odeur de l'homme en face de lui couvrait son esprit d'une délicate couverture de givre où scintillait la passion et le désir. Et leurs doigts s'entre-mêlaient, se cherchait, se fuyaient, se trouvaient et se liaient car c'était une languissante fièvre qui les tenait en son poing chaud.

La bouteille de bière éclatée sur le sol froid était la seule présence capable de les voir -et pour ainsi dire, de les juger. Alors les flocons tombaient, et emportaient la romance, ils allaient, venaient comme l'amour et l'eau courante. Et comme la vie est lente autour d'eux, combien de fois la puissance supérieure qui contrôlait le temps et l'espace avait-elle dû appuyer sur le bouton pause pour que les deux amants profitent un peu plus des lèvres de chacun et se dévorent du regard?

Les illumination moisies devinrent instantanément bien plus belles et romantiques sous les coups de l'amour, pour le châtain. Comment cela allait-il se finir? Comment ce baiser allait-il s'arrêter? Peut-être allait-il continuer sur sa lancée jusqu'à ce que le jour se lève et enfin, Antoine partirait avec les rêves d'une simple nuit d'égarement. Mathieu espéra alors que cela ne se finisse jamais, que le jour ne se lève pas le lendemain et qu'ils restent tous les deux là, au milieu de la rue, dans ce jardin de givre, avec la bouteille de bière aux reflets dorés complètement écrasée contre les dalles de béton. Mais l'avenir n'attendait qu'à être dessiné selon leurs, nos, vos, tes propres règles, et le soir de Noël, tout est possible.

* * *

><p>J'espère que vous avez apprécié, et pitié, pouvez-vous mettre une <strong>review <strong>à mon histoire en manque d'amour? :3

_**Blue Doctor**_


End file.
